We have never touched before
by Julie08
Summary: SLASH. The evening starts as usual: Beer & TV on House's sofa. But it takes an unexpected turn. Re-posted with little changes. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not make claims on the ownership of Dr. Gregory House and the other fictional residents of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Note: This is the first time I ever wrote slash... Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome!! Please also keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue... and my office program does not have an English spell-check... ;)

We have never touched before.

The evening dragged on and on. They had been thinking this case over and over, again and again, discussing various approaches, all sorts of diseases, but none of the diagnoses fit, non of the treatments had worked so far. The patient was stable for the time being, but far from being cured. Cameron and Chase looked like they would fall asleep any minute. Their shift had started the previous evening, now it was close to midnight. They were exhausted. Foreman was equally tired but he still managed to keep his composure. House looked at them and said „OK, guys. Go home. Nothing we can do for the moment. Let's all get some sleep and I see you here tomorrow 9 AM, alright?" The team looked puzzled. It was not usual for House to be nice. But without protest they stood up. „I'll go and talk to Wilson." House said. „He does tend to have good ideas every now and then..." and he left the room.

Wilson was about to leave as well. He had also had a long shift; seemingly endless consults, a few hours of clinic duty and then piles of paperwork. He was looking forward to just go home, grab a beer and pass out in front of the tv... when House came in.

„I need a consult", he said.

"Oh no, please, I have been up for ages, ready to go home. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

„If you want to find out what killed the patient by doing an autopsy, sure."

Wilson frowned. „Alright. What is it?"

House summarized the case, while Wilson sat back down, taking off his jacket again, loosening his tie knot. He listened carefully; complicated case alright. But nothing could be done for the time being.

„Look, Greg, why don't you wait until tomorrow morning, to see if the medication works."

"I know", House sighed, „that's what I should do. But it bugs me that I can't find the source. I am missing something... We all are missing something..." He rested his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. For a moment, Wilson thought that he looked almost weary. No wonder really, this clinic business tends to leave its marks. He got up and went over the sofa, where House had seated himself.

"Come on", he said, „let's go home. Let's get a movie, a six pack and crash on my couch . Or yours. You need to rest." House looked up. „Yes, mother Theresa." They grinned. And left the office.

10 beer, 2 movies and 3 hours later they were on House's couch, both blissfully drunk and stuffed with pizza.

They always tended to go to House's place after work, Wilson mused. Well, when Wilson was still married, that was understandable. House and Julie had not liked each other at all and after 2 awkward encounters between the two of them, Wilson had to admit that it would be the best for all involved if they did not meet again in the future. So – House's couch it was. That old, worn, but awfully comfortable sofa that he loved and stealthily regarded as his. He had slept on this sofa for months before finding his own place again. He loved that sofa. And he loved the coziness, loved the intimacy they shared when they just got drunk together, seated on the couch infront of the TV, he thought to himself. He stretched his legs, put one foot on the table infront of him and sunk deeper into the couch. House's eyes were fixed on the screen. Wilson looked at House's profile; long eyelashes, dark beard stubble... He was a handsome guy. Wilson blinked. _Strange thoughts, sponsored by Bud_, he thought and took another sip. He got up.

„Want another beer?" He asked.

„Yeah, sure", House said, looking up and meeting Wilson's eyes. _And those eyes_... Wilson thought... quickly getting up and moving into the kitchen.

He got two beers and immediately downed half a bottle. _What is going on here_, he thought. _Stop having these thoughts about House! This will not end well if you let this go further..._ Wilson knew that he was not 100 straight. Well, if you counted a few very short encounters with other another student in college as enough proof for that. But he at least knew that other guys could be attractive for him and he was at ease with it in the sense that it did not make him freak out and run. However... House... was a totally different story... Wilson took another big gulp and noticed that he was getting more and more drunk. Thank God, maybe he'd pass out soon.

„What are you doing here? Everything alright?" House asked, limping through the kitchen door.

"Uhm..." Wilson started. „Yeah, I'll bee right back." He stared at House in the dim light that shone from the living room into the kitchen., _I need to clear my brain from all these rampant erotic images_... , he thought. House just looked at him.

„You look like you just saw a ghost!" He shook his head, took a beer bottle and limped back into the living room. Wilson exhaled, realizing only now that he had held his breath, and followed House.

„So, some sleazy porn is about to start." House stated and Wilson, sitting down next to him again, answered: „I already have enough porn in my head."

House laughed and Wilson blushed. He had not really said that out loud, had he? Oh my God. He blushed even more.

„Share some with me", House said. „Does it involve Cuddy? Or Cameron? Or Chase, our surfer boy? I bet he's bisexual; being handsome as he is in a really beautiful, female kind of way..." He grinned and Wilson was stunned. He tried to think of something witty, sarcastic to say... but all he thought of were House's lips. How soft they seemed. How his ice-blue eyes were fixed on him and how he would love to look into those eyes when he came, how he would love to have those lips on his, and those slender fingers on his body...

Wilson closed his eyes, trying not to let the image of House's kissing him sink in... When all of a sudden he felt his lips on his. House had leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Innocently, their bodies not touching, only at the lips. Wilson sighed. When he felt that House wanted to pull back he reached out, took his head in his hands and kissed him again, his lips opening, making is a real kiss.

House froze for an instant and Wilson felt a moment of fear shooting through him. _Don't push me away now,_ he thought. And then House leaned into the kiss. His hands were on Wilson's shoulder, he kissed him eagerly, hungrily, his tongue entering Wilson's mouth as they sank back into the sofa. Wilson moaned and slipped one hand around House's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. _We have never touched before,_ he thought. Wait a second, they always touched at work. But this was quite different. House's firm hands, always precise with every gesture, were touching him just for the sake of touching. He felt his hands caressing his shoulders, slipping behind his head, cupping his head, pulling him closer.

The kiss grew less rough and they slowly let go of one another. Blue eyes met brown eyes. „Now, who's gonna freak out now, jump up and run away?" House said, staring at him, his thumb resting against Wilson's cheek, slightly caressing him. -"No one", answered Wilson, letting his one hand slip underneath House's shirt. The feel of naked flesh let his arousal grow. Skin, soft and warm; he savored to touch the muscles in House's back. House grinned and without further words pulled him up and towards the bedroom.

They stumbled and fell onto the bed, hands moving over each other, seeking to touch naked skin, pulling at reluctant shirts and pants, mouths touching again until they lay, stripped to waist, on the bed. House pressed his left leg between Wilson's, letting out a moan as he felt the hard arousal. He grinned.

„Why, this is something that I did not expect for a change", he said, looking into Wilson's eyes. Wilson shrugged.

„Neither did I. I want to see you come, Greg, I want to make you lose control..." he rolled over, careful not to touch House's bad leg and pinned him to the bed, covering his body with his own. House let out a quick gasp of surprise but did not resist. _Good_, Wilson thought and lowered his face to kiss House again, roughly, pushing against his groin, feeling his cock come to life and press back against his thigh.

Wilson moved down on House's body, kissing his chest and stomach, unbuckling his belt. House slightly lifted his hips so Wilson could pull down his pants, boxer shorts and socks in one go. He moved up again, still pressing him to the bed, holding down his arms. Wilson was surprised for an instant how much he enjoyed having House underneath him, how House was left to his actions. His eyes were closed and he was obviously enjoying Wilson's initiative. Wilson kissed his way down House's body again and when he took his cock into his mouth, one hand caressing House's nipple, the other holding his balls, House arched his back and let out a moan. He was hard as a rock and pushed his dick deeper into Wilson's mouth.

Wilson knew what he was doing and House had the sneaking suspicion that this was not the first time that he gave a blow job. Skilled lips and a fast tongue were caressing him, his cock slipping in and out at a delightfully slow but rough rhythm, Wilson lightly pulled at his balls, which made House gasp again, the pain adding to the pleasure. His hands were, now free, on Wilson's head, in his hair. When House felt Wilson's hand moving towards his ass he froze. Wilson noticed the change and came up again. House protested at the feeling of loss; those lips sure felt good on his cock. He opened his eyes and met Wilson's glance.

„Trust me", Wilson whispered and kissed him. Slowly, tenderly, tongues entangling, Wilson's one hand around his cock, stroking, wanking, and one finger pressing softly but determined against his asshole. House slowly spread his legs and panted as he felt a finger slipping into him. Some pain shot through him, but Wilson kept kissing him, not moving his finger, making him relax, and then the pain became pleasure, the finger moved further in until it found the right spot, pressing against the gland. House completely lost control. He cried out, leaning into the touch, the penetration, rocking back and forth and his orgasm swept him away, coming in Wilson's hand.

They lay entangled for a few moments. Wilson moved over to lie down next to House. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. House kissed Wilson lighlty and smiled. No mischievous grin, no mocking, sarcastic gaze this time. „Now let's see what I can do for you..." he whispered.


End file.
